


June Third

by cablesscutie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, drabbley-type-thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablesscutie/pseuds/cablesscutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago, a boy named Percy Jackson quite literally stumbled past Thalia's pine tree and fell at her feet.  Though she didn't know it at the time, in the years to come, June third would be a very special date for Annabeth Chase.</p><p>Or, five times Percy and Annabeth didn't mean to celebrate the day they met, and one time they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	June Third

The first June third, they met.  
He killed a Minotaur, but the scariest part of the day was still losing his mother.  
He collapsed, dragging Grover, at her feet.  
She knew, looking into his eyes, that he was special.  
She immediately turned to Chiron and said,  
“He’s the one.”  
If only she knew all the meanings those words would come to have.

 

The second June third, they were apart.  
He was looking at the photograph of her that he kept in his binder.  
He had to remind himself, for the hundredth time, that he really wasn’t insane.  
Even though the bean bag chairs in his English class made him feel otherwise.  
She wasn’t thinking about him at all.  
Okay, maybe he’d flashed through her mind for a second as she looked at the calendar.  
But that was it.  
Other than that, she was far too busy; really, she was, to think about some boy.

 

The third June third, he called her.  
She answered on the first ring.  
“Miss me, Wise Girl?” he teased.  
“In your dreams, Seaweed Brain,” she replied, even though she kinda had.  
“I just happened to have the phone on my desk is all.”  
“Sure.”  
The smile was right there in his voice, as well as all over her face.  
“So, was there a reason for your call, or did you just miss me too?”  
“So you admit it!”  
“I’m not the one desperate enough to call,” she reminded him.  
“Fine. I just realized that it’s been exactly two years since I found out I’m a demigod.”  
“Really?” she asked, finding it hard to believe. “Has it only been that long?”  
“Doesn’t feel like it,” he admitted.  
Then, another thought occurred to her.  
“You know, that also means that it’s been two years since we met.”  
“Oh yeah, that’s right!”  
She laughed softly.  
“Seaweed Brain.”  
He knew exactly what she meant by that.  
“Shut up.”  
And she knew exactly what he meant by that.

 

The fourth June third, he was with her.  
Not the her for with whom it was the third anniversary of their meeting.  
No, he was with the her that made him forget.  
The her that the girl he should’ve been with despised.  
It was innocent, but the other her didn’t know that, and that’s why she was mad at him.  
She knew that he was under a lot of pressure, but they all were.  
She didn’t understand why she wasn’t enough for him.  
Why he didn’t want to be with the one person who understood.  
Because she always wanted to be with someone who understood.  
Even though she felt she’d lost the only ones who ever could.  
First to death, then to evil, then again to the Hunters, and now to some red-headed mortal.

 

The fifth June third, she was worried.  
He was gone.  
Had been for months now.  
Kidnapped, right out from under her nose, and sent to the other side of the country.  
Running all over gods’ know where, without her to watch out for him.  
He was in California.  
He was running from monsters, but always thinking about her.  
What did this girl mean to him?  
Was she even real?  
He knew she was.  
He also knew that she was safe for him.  
That if he could just get to her, everything would be okay.

 

He did get to her.  
It wasn’t on June third, but that didn’t matter to them.  
Late at night, they looked down on the world.  
He told of a place where they could grow old together.  
And they promised each other they would.  
He swore that she’d never spend another June third without him beside her.

 

And seven years later, they sealed it with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is much appreciated! If you have any thoughts you would like to share (any at all, seriously) just post a comment- I'd love to hear from you. Or, you can come join me on tumblr as fire-lord-mai!


End file.
